Of Elves and Nobles
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: Glances into the journey of Kanoi Tabris, Kahlori Cousland, and their merry band of misfits.
1. I Found a Place so Safe

I think I'm going to start writing snippets of the adventures of my Cousland and Tabris as I'm playing through the game (again). I originally had intended to not allow my Cousland into this fic, BUT those two apparently can't exist without each other in my head canon. They're totally the bestest friends ever, and I wish I could actually play a game with both of them in it. And yes, my elf has the same name as my pen name here, but she is certainly not a self-insert. Just... happens to be the name characters seem to get named when I play games...

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Dragon Age. It belongs to the wonderful people at Bioware and David Gaider

* * *

"We'll seek out the Urn," Kanoi assured the arlessa, completely resolute in her decision. She could practically feel Morrigan rolling her eyes behind her, and she fully expected a lecture from Sten about how this was pointless once she returned to camp, but it didn't matter. This was a necessary path, and even if it wasn't, it was the right one to take.

Isolde's expression was so grateful that the elven Warden actually felt humbled. This was a woman clinging to lost hope to save those she loved. Kanoi could certainly sympathize. No thanks was issued, but the Warden took no offense. Desperation trumps manners, after all. "You will need to seek out Brother Genetivi in Denerim."

It felt as though Kanoi's body had been doused in ice, and for a moment she was convinced Morrigan had for some reason decided to try out a spell on her. A few quick glances assured her that no, the ice was not real. Still, it continued to numb the woman.

"We shall return soon, Lady Isolde," Leliana promised the arlessa, and Kanoi was suddenly aware she'd become something of a mute. She tried to move her mouth, to say something reassuring to the noble, but nothing came out. Instead, she nodded, or at least she was very sure she had; the numbness made it hard to tell.

"Let us leave here," quipped Morrigan, Teyrn barking his agreement, which seemed to irk the witch more. Suddenly though, such things no longer seemed funny.

***

Kanoi watched them from afar. They all sat at the campfire, joking, laughing… Well, not all, Sten and Morrigan were chronic grumps, after all, but that was hardly the point. In fact, none of it was the point. The point was they'd all know soon; how could they not?

Kanoi had known she'd need to return to Denerim eventually. However, it had always seemed so far off. It had been because Loghain was there. That wasn't supposed to happen until much later. She was supposed to have been given time to prepare.

"What are you doing all the way over here?"

Kanoi jumped at the voice, turning to see one of her fellow Wardens smiling at her.

"Well? We're all starting to get worried.," Kahlori insisted, plopping down to sit next to her.

Kanoi sighed at stared at her knees. She figured she might as well tell her, it would come out eventually. "We're going to Denerim."

Kahlori took a moment to look confused before the light of realization beamed on her face. "That right! You're from Denerim. How could I be so silly as to forget that?" She paused a moment, waiting for Kanoi to make any comment, and when the elf didn't, she decided to press on. "Why does that upset you so?" The elf had been withdrawn when Lady Cousland had first met her, but they'd never discussed it. As far as she knew, Kanoi had never told anyone how it was she'd come to be in Duncan's company.

"I'm not sure I can go back."

The response had been so small, so quiet, so sudden, that Kahlori had almost missed it entirely. However, months of having to stay ridiculously alert had trained the lady's ears to be a little more sensitive. That, and having spent a life of keeping her ears trained for whatever juicy gossip was coming from the corner of the ballroom.

"What do you mean you're not sure you can go back? You promised Lady Isolde you would go to Brother Genetivi. Whatever happened there? Surely it wouldn't cause you to break your promise to her?"

"No. I… I really don't think I can go back." Kanoi insisted, trying to emphasize to her noble friend this wasn't simply her choice. When all she got was a blank stare, she figured she should probably continue. "I was about to be arrested when Duncan conscripted me. They told him to get me out of there quickly; they didn't want to see me again. I… I'm not sure what will happen if I set foot back in the city."

Kahlori continued to stare at her, looking baffled. "Surely, whatever it is you did they would have forgotten by now," she stated, sounding as though the thought that Kanoi's face should be at all remembered for some petty crime committed months ago before a civil war broke out was the most ridiculous thing in the world. More ridiculous than even Alistair dancing the Remigold in a dress, which Kahlori had recently been hounding the man about.

Kanoi couldn't bear to look at her friend anymore, averting her gaze toward some nondescript place off in the woods. Fear and guilt was bubbling up in her, and it made her sick. She'd thought she'd long since escaped these feelings, but apparently not.

"Well?" Kahlori insisted. "I'm right aren't I? So much has happened-"

"You don't understand! It's not that simple!" Some of their companions at the fire had turned to look at the two, having heard the normally well composed elf's outburst. Kanoi continued avoiding the gazes of everyone, both near and far, while Kahlori turned her gave back to her fellow female Warden.

"Just what is it that I don't understand, Kanoi?" She was growing frustrated.

"I killed the arl's son." Kanoi had said it so evenly, so dispassionately that Kahlori almost laughed at her, thinking that must be some kind of joke. The thing was, Kanoi didn't often joke, and despite how calm she'd sounded, her face betrayed all the hurt and guilt the elf must have always kept locked up in public. So, instead of laughing, Kahlori quite felt like her lungs were collapsing.

"You what?" she whispered, the collapsing-lung-feeling preventing her from being any louder.

Kanoi squeezed her knees tighter to her chest, still refusing to meet her friend's gaze.

"Kanoi, why?" the lady managed to choke out.

"He raped my cousin. His guards killed my fiancé." Still that dispassionate voice while she looked like the most heart-broken person in all of Thedas, and for possibly the first time in her life, Kahlori had absolutely no idea what to say. She'd known Vaughn was a disgusting creep, but for him to have done such things… It simply boggled her mind.

When Kahlori said nothing, Kanoi made to leave; however, she was quickly stopped by Kahlori pulling her flush against her chest.

"Kahlori, what are you doing?"

"I'm here for you. If anyone says anything, I'll punch them out," Kahlori whispered into the elf's hair, voice strangled as if she were holding back tears.

Kanoi wanted to say something to her, maybe tell her it was all okay? That she didn't have to worry? She was shocked to find that instead of any words coming out, a sob did instead, and suddenly she was clinging to the woman, crying more than she ever remembered crying in her life. Crying for the first time over the life she'd lost and been forced to leave behind.

Kahlori whispered things into her hair, softly stroking the her back. If the tears hadn't been so over-whelming, Kanoi figured she would laugh and say Kahlori seemed to be paying back the favor of the first night they met when Kanoi had held a crying noble girl. Instead, the tears continued to fall, while Kahlori rocked the small woman back and forth until she'd cried herself out, and still they sat there, long after the others had gone to sleep. There would be questions come morning, but Kahlori would be certain to make good on her promise to punch anyone who asked.

* * *

Yeah…. My first play through (which was my Tabris), I really was terrified to go to Denerim. I honestly didn't know if I could go there without there being consequences for what had happened in the origin story. I avoided it as long as I could XD But yes…. This is what I thought of this play through. It actually started with the line about Morrigan casting an ice spell popping into my head. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. I kind of like it. Think it's a sweet look into the friendship of my two lady Wardens =D


	2. Why Let the Dog Out?

This is actually not what I had intended to write next, but when the idea came into my head I had to add it. I thought about making it the third installment, but it makes a ton more sense if it's placed here.

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Age. Blahblahblah.

* * *

Alistair stared down at the beast, eye twitching in irritation as it seemed to mock him. Drool hung unattractively from its jowls, but despite the visual slight, the beast still seemed certain of attaining victory.

Alistair turned to shout to his companion, "Why is the bloody dog coming!?"

Kahlori looked up from the stew she was stirring, looking Alistair over and then her beloved mabari hound. "I thought you liked the dog," she said, sporting a look that clearly said she thought he was being ridiculous. Alistair almost hung his head. Even she was mocking him.

"I **do** like the dog-" The ex Templar was cut off by said dog's growling, nearly causing the poor man to jump three feet in the air. Kahlori simply laughed at his plight.

"He doesn't like it when people call him 'dog," she explained. "He has a name, same as any of us."

Alistair wanted to point out that the dog shouldn't be so sensitive to such things, as he, Kahlori, and Kanoi all were called "Warden" more than their names. At least, that's how it seemed these days. Still, he saw the woman's point, and decided he would concede to that at least.

"All right then. Why is **Teyrn** coming with us?" he asked, over emphasizing the name in frustration.

"And yet again, I say I thought you liked him."

"I **do **like him!"

"Then I don't see the problem." She went back to concentrating on the stew, seeming fully intent on ignoring the Templar.

"He goes everywhere!" Alistair shouted, re-catching the noble's attention. He'd thrown his arms up in the air, and Kahlori had the sad thought that this was probably as close to seeing him to do Remigold as she would ever get. There's was no dress either.

"Alistair, why does it matter he goes everywhere? He's helpful, protective, and he finds things."

"It matters because I've been stuck in this camp every time either you or Kanoi goes out. It's been weeks since I've gone anywhere! Meanwhile, he goes everywhere either of you go!"

Kahlori quirked an eyebrow. She was staring at his like a parent would at an unruly child asking for presents, like he was being ridiculous.

"You're jealous? Of a dog? Honestly Alistair, how pathetic can you get?"

Alistair felt like ripping his hair out at how infuriating this woman could be! "I'm not jealous of a dog!"

Said dog once again growled for lack of being called by his name. Alistair could scream at how aggravating both from the Cousland castle could be.

"The dog goes with you guys to Denerim tomorrow, no matter what," the female Warden finalized, turning away from the stew. Wynne would likely hound her for letting the dinner boil over, but Kahlori didn't care. Alistair figured it would come out the same either way. Kahlori had a way of running any food she had any part in cooking, even if stirring it was all she did. Beautiful lady, absolutely atrocious cook.

"Look," she began, expression solemn, "I can't go with you guys tomorrow because of this damned injury." She gestured to her wrapped up leg. "Therefore Teyrn goes in my place to watch after you guys."

Alistair knew by "you guys" she specifically meant Kanoi. The elf had been getting progressively quieter as they drew closer to the city of Denerim, and it had been hard to miss the scene between the two women a few nights ago. Alistiar knew better that to mention it by this point though, not wishing to getting another example of just how strong a right hook the woman had despite her noble upbringing.

"Fine," he grumbled, "but I want to go out more too!"

Kahlori shooed him off, yet again busying herself with the by now lost stew.

The ex Templar made a show of sulking off to his tent.


	3. It's Too Cliche

I… don't actually have a lot to say about this part right now… It started giving me issues =\ But…. Oh well… Not entirely happy with how it ended, but it will have to do. Next part… not sure when it will be out. My Cousland (re)play through is no where near where my Tabris is, and I need to catch it up since I want the next part to be Kahlori-centric. Hopefully it won't take too long though.

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Age, though David Gaider and I do seem to be on the same page about Therin men having a thing for elven bards and elves with red hair.

* * *

Alistair felt like such a fool. He'd hoped to find a warm, loving sister, willing to accept him with open arms into her family. Instead, he'd found some harpy who was so bitter it had even shocked Morrigan into silence. The insufferable Witch of the Wilds actually seemed to be feeling somewhat remorseful for Alistair, at least as much as a she-demon without a soul can feel remorse. None of that was normal.

Adding to his gloom was the guilt he felt at dragging Kanoi along on such a doomed expedition, not that she would have taken no for an answer.

The elf had quickly gotten the things she needed to do in Denerim done. She dallied no where, only making quick stops to merchants (taking so long at Wade's to commission a set of drake scale armor seemed to make her terribly nervous and fidgety), to talk to some key contacts in the shadows, and to see Brother Genetivi (he hadn't even been there! Alistair had felt something was off, but didn't press the matter knowing Kanoi's want to leave Denerim as quickly as possible).

The group had been on their way to the gates when Alistair had just stopped and babbled something about this place being his sister's house. Both of his female Warden companions had promised him they'd help him track down his sister when he'd broached the subject a couple weeks ago, but when Kanoi had been so obviously anxious and Kahlori was detained at camp with a wounded leg, Alistair hadn't pushed the subject when they came to the city. He wanted to kick himself for stopping at that house, and then, as if to prove he was more of a callous idiot, he'd asked Kanoi to go with him. When she'd hesitated at that, he'd tried to make her forget about the whole idea. She simply sighed and shook her head at his protests, and told him to "come on."

Of course Goldanna had been a complete an utter bitch, perhaps even worse than Morrigan (and by Andraste's holy knickers did it ever pain him to admit anyone could ever be worse than Morrigan, EVER), but still, Kanoi had stood next to him, withstood insult to both herself and Alistair, and when Goldanna didn't let up, she'd led him out of the small house.

And now, here they were, standing in the streets of Denerim.

"I can't believe it… This is the family I've been wondering about all my life?" Alistair lamented, expression so crestfallen and hurt.

Kanoi shot a look over Alistair's shoulder to Morrigan, silently begging to woman to not make the man feel any worse. With an eye roll and a shake of her head, Morrigan turned and walked toward the gates. Teyrn looked between the two women, uncertain of whether he should stay with the Wardens or follow Morrigan. The elven Warden smiled reassuringly at the dog and made a small gesture toward the retreating witch, and the mabari bounded off after the woman.

Alistair, it seemed, was completely unaware of the silent exchanges, so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't even notice two of his party members slip away. "I guess I was expecting her to accept me without question. Isn't that what family is supposed to do? I… I feel like a complete idiot."

It pained Kanoi to see the look of self-condemnation cross her friend's face. "You don't need her," the elf insisted softly, "you have others who care about you."

Alistair actually had the nerve to scoff at that. "Such as? The only person who ever cared about me was Duncan, and he's gone."

Kanoi wanted to shake him for being such a fool. Instead, she softly placed her hand on his arm.

Despite the armor between her gloved hand and his arm, the touch still sent a small shock through his system causing him to look into the elf's eyes. Aside from brushing against each other in battle, the two of them had never had any form of physical contact.

She smiled softly, a reassuring, warm look that made Alistair feel like he was the only person in the world as he stared into her eyes.

"I care about you." It was said so quietly, but Alistair could never have missed it, so engrossed as he was in all that was the elf. The comment seemed to break the hypnotic moment, though, as Kanoi's eyes widened and Alistair forgot to take a breath.

Kanoi quickly retracted her hand from the ex Templar's arm and averted her eyes. She chewed on her lip in a distressed manner. Alistair noticed a blush spreading across the woman's cheeks, and the pink clashed so terribly with her bright red hair that Alistair found it impossibly cute. Suddenly, Alistair didn't feel quite as awful about his bitch of a half sister.

Kanoi was mortified, not even sure where that comment had come from. Of all the things she could have said, she'd had to say that. She hadn't even meant to say it, but seeing him so sad had made a completely unfamiliar feeling rise up in her chest. The words had then just slipped out.

"I care about you too."

Kanoi's head snapped up, eyes wide. However, when she looked, Alistair was turned around toward the gate.

Looking back at her, he smiled tiredly and said, "Why don't we get out of here?"

Kanoi nodded numbly, following him out of the damned city, wondering if he'd actually said what she thought he had or if she'd simply imagined it.


End file.
